Melancholic Love
by cheebabomb
Summary: DMHG. My very first fanfic. Hermione and Draco have been enemies all along, and now they're falling for each other.But even after they get together, their relationship might be a depressed one, due to many reasons: friends, father and their society.
1. Who's Head Boy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters featured in this fan fiction. They all belong to J.K Rowling. **

_Chapter One: Who's Head Boy? _

Hermione Granger smiled as she stepped into the Great Hall, inhaling the aroma of food. Her smile grew wider when she spotted her two best friends, Harry and Ron. She made her way towards them.

"Hello strangers," she said in her business-like, no nonsense tone.

Ron glanced up. "Hi, Head-Girl." He said grumpily.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said but she ignored him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked Ron, annoyed. "You should be happy that I'm Head-Girl."

Ron flushed red. "No, what I meant was that you're Head-Girl and you know… Malfoy's Head-Boy-,"

"You don't have to remind me," Hermione cut him off. A look of annoyance flashed across Ron's face.

"I mean, it's bad enough that I have to go through all prefect duties with him… share a dorm with him…,"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Knowing Malfoy, he's not going to go easy on you."

"Oh please, I can handle him. And I told you, don't remind me!" Hermione said bossily. But she soon forgot everything when Ron and Harry started discussing Quidditch.

It was the starting of their seventh year at Hogwarts and Hermione couldn't wait until the next day when lessons could actually start. She started daydreaming, staring off into space, and not knowing that she looked as though she was staring dreamily at a certain blond-head at the Slytherin table.

"Thinking of me, Granger?" a loud voice cut through her thoughts. Hermione snapped out of her trance and saw Draco Malfoy smirking at her. He had practically yelled that out to everyone and all eyes in the Great Hall were burning through her.

She flushed red. "You wish!" she yelled back. Draco smirked at her again and turned back to his friends. Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting beside him, scowled at Hermione and Hermione scowled back. What was Parkinson's problem?

"Were you really staring at him, Hermione?" Harry asked, shooting her an accusing look.

"No," Hermione replied. "Harry, you know better than that."

"Well yeah, I was hoping you're trying to hex him or something."

"Yes, but I wouldn't do that in the Great Hall, Harry." Hermione said, turning back to her food. As she stared at the food on her plate, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

_How was she ever going to survive a year in the same dorm with Draco Malfoy?_

Draco sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace in the Prefects' Head Common Room and sighed. Without the Mudblood, it seemed more peaceful.

"Malfoy, get up! We're supposed to do the prefects duty timetable!"

Draco groaned. The peace didn't last that long after all. "What?" he drawled. "The deadline for that isn't until the day after."

"But you're Head-Boy; you're supposed to be responsible in doing things assigned to you. You're supposed to do it early…"

But Draco wasn't even half-listening. What was that idiot Mudblood ranting about? Who was she to boss him around?

"… Malfoy, are you listening to me?"

Draco turned around, irritated. "Look, Granger…," he trailed off when he saw her. She wasn't wearing Hogwarts robes anymore, instead she was in jeans and a pair of really sexy halter top that showed off her…

Whoa, she's grown, Draco thought. Then he stopped. What the fuck was he thinking about? I bet her body's damn filthy too, she's a Mudblood.

"What's up with you?" Hermione asked him, staring at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I don't need your concern." Draco shot back. "Look, Granger, I don't really like you wearing like that in front of me."

"Wearing like what?" Hermione scowled.

"Like… like what you're wearing now!" Draco replied. "I'll need to go wash my eyes out later."

"Oh?" Hermione grinned. She had never seen Draco Malfoy get so nervous in front of a girl before. This was the best.

"Well, you can't control what I want to wear and I can't deny the fact that I'm hot and sexy." She said, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Draco opened his mouth for a second then closed it again. What could he say? It was a fact that she looked hot and sexy in that. "I'm tired and I'm going to bed. So don't come knocking on my door." He started off towards his room.

"Wait – what about the timetable?"

"We'll do that tomorrow, all right?" Draco said, trying to stifle a yawn. "Don't you dare wake me up in the middle of the night; I'm still not used to sleeping so near to a Mudblood."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

**_Please review so I can improve on my future chapters and story plot. And this is my first fan fiction, so please tell me what you REALLY think of it. Thank you: D_**


	2. Prefect Duty Timetable

**Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters featured in this fan fiction. They all belong to J.K Rowling. **

Chapter two: The Timetable

"Morning!" Hermione chirped as she squeezed in between Ron and Harry.

"How was the first night with Malfoy?" Harry asked, pouring milk onto his cereal.

"It was pretty okay."

Harry and Ron stared at each other, then at Hermione and then back at each other.

"Did I hear you right, Hermione?" Ron said, shoving another bun into his mouth. "You – Hermione Granger – thought sleeping with Malfoy was okay!" he said, with his mouth full.

Some third year Gryffindors glanced over when they heard 'sleeping with Malfoy' and snickered.

"Ronald!" Hermione slapped Ron's arm. "Not so loud! And I did not sleep with Malfoy! I was just staying in the same dorm as him and he didn't do anything that bad…"

Harry gaped at Hermione. "Something's wrong with you," he said after a while. Hermione glanced at him and narrowed her eyes. "No, what's wrong with me?"

"Something, but I don't know what."

"That means there's nothing."

"There is," Ron pointed out. "You said sleeping with Malfoy was okay!"

"Yeah!" Harry agreed. "And you used to curse him like, ten times a day."

"Oh, come on," Hermione waved all of it off with a laugh. "You guys are just exaggerating."

"We're not, are we, Harry?"

"No, positively no."

"Yeah, but I mean, I've got to work with Draco, so basically, I've got to be nice to him."

Silence. Then, Ron starting choking on his food.

"Draco?" Harry whispered.

"Draco!" Ron gasped.

Hermione blushed. Oh damn, what was with her today? She couldn't seem to control her tongue. "Uh, no, I meant, ah, Malfoy… Malfoy." She said, stammering as she looked up and caught sight of Draco Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table, laughing with his friends at something.

Harry gave her the accusing look he had given her the night before and returned to his cereal. Ron shot her a weird look. Hermione sighed. What did she do now?

Later during Potions, Snape was walking around, glaring at every student except the students from Slytherin.

"Draco, I want to talk to you after lesson later." Snape told Draco. Draco nodded silently, not knowing that a certain Mudblood staring at him.

What did he want to talk about? Hermione thought.

Later after the lesson, sure enough, when everybody was filing out of the dungeon, Draco hung back. Hermione slowly packed up her books, looking at Snape and Draco.

Harry tapped her arm. "What are you waiting for, Hermione?"

She glanced up to find Harry staring at her, with Ron standing behind, books under his arm.

"Um, no, I've two free periods to go hang out at the common room, so I'm taking it slow." She said. Harry raised his eyes to look at Snape and Malfoy loitering around, waiting for them to leave.

"Potter! Granger! Weasley! What are you three standing around? Go off to your next lesson." Snape snarled at them.

"C'mon," Ron mumbled. Hermione caught Draco's eye. He smirked nastily and mouthed, 'Mudblood,'

Hermione mouthed back, 'Stupid ferret.'

Harry and Ron mumbled a 'goodbye' to Hermione as they set off for their lessons. "See you guys later!" Hermione called. They barely nodded. What's up with them?

"… you know very well what your father expects of you."

She heard Snape's voice coming from the dungeon.

"I know, sir, but it's not my fault and Hermione Granger's head girl and I'm head boy." She heard Draco reply as she crept closer softly.

"I know, Draco, but keep your distance from her."

"I can't, I've got to work with her."

"Yes… but just remember, keep your distance. Your mother told me to watch you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. How many times had she done that in that day? She turned and left. That was all Snape wanted to talk to Malfoy about? To keep his distance from her?

She made a gagging action. "It's not as if I want to hook up with Malfoy or anything. It's just my luck that he's Head Boy."

She reached the Gryffindor common room and said the password to the Fat lady, who swung open the portrait to let her in.

"Hi Hermione!" It was Ginny, sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Hello, Ginny."

"How's Malfoy?"

Hermione stalled. "He's okay." But Ginny surprised her. She had thought Ginny would act like Harry and Ron when she told her Malfoy was okay.

Ginny seemed to read Hermione's mind. "Ron told me about it."

"Oh yeah," Hermione said, sighing. "I've got no choice but to be nice to Malfoy, Ginny. He's like, the Head Boy."

"I know, Hermione. But you know, although Malfoy's a jerk, he is pretty hot."

"Oh he sure is." Hermione admitted although she didn't want to. Neville Longbottom came into the common room. "Oh, Hermione!" he said, looking a little surprised.

"Hi Neville, yes?"

"Malfoy's outside the common room, he wants to talk to you." Neville said. "And he threatened to hex me if I don't get you out."

Ginny chortled. "Let him do that, then he'll get stripped off his Head Boy title."

Hermione got up and headed outside, where the Fat Lady was interrogating Draco.

"I don't reckon you know the password."

"No, I don't. I'm waiting for a certain Gryffindor to come out."

Since when was Malfoy that polite?

"What is it, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped as she stepped out of the portrait hole. Draco looked up at her. "Granger, don't think I'm here especially for you. I just got no choice."

"Fine," Hermione said, trying to control her eye-rolling. "What do you want?"

Draco sneered, feeling a little irritated. What's the problem with this stupid Mudblood? "I want to finish doing the prefect duties timetable as soon as possible."

"So?"

"So let's do it now. I don't want to waste my time later doing it, especially with _you._"

"It's not like I want to either, Malfoy." Hermione snapped. "Wait for me in the library, I'll see you there."

Draco looked down at her arrogantly. "I don't see why a Mudblood is bossing me around."

"Fine then! You wait for me here if you want."

"Why the library?"

"Where else do you want to go?"

"It's just that I don't want others seeing me doing something together with a Mudblood like you."

"Well too bad then, Malfoy, you've _lots_ to do with me this year."

Draco didn't know what else to say. What was wrong with him? He had no problem in shooting an insult back at Granger before. He just sighed impatiently and folded his arms across his chest, "Well, hurry up then." He said, giving in.

"Look, Granger! Those kids over there and staring over at us!" Draco hissed at Hermione as they sat at one of the library tables.

"Come on, Malfoy, you know they're not used to seeing us sitting at one table together, let them get used to it."

Draco gaped at her. "You're saying we're going to do this so often that they're going to get used to it?"

Hermione stared at Malfoy as if he were a three-year old kid. "Well… yeah,"

"My reputation will be ruined for sure!"

"I think it's _my reputation_ that will be ruined."

Draco scowled, standing up.

"Where are you going!" Hermione said.

"Can't I even visit the bathroom? Why? Do you want to follow me?"

"Get back here quickly, we don't have all day." Hermione glared at him. "_Idiot_," she added under her breath.

Draco headed out of the library and headed towards the nearest boys bathroom when he spotted his usual gang walking towards him.

"Oh my Drackie Draco!" Pansy cried, running towards him with her arms wide open as if wanting him to run into them.

"Pansy?" Draco said miserably.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded stupidly at Draco while Blaise slapped him on the back, "What's up with Mudblood Granger?"

Pansy shoved them out of the way and threw her arms around Draco. "I missed you so much, Drackie!"

"Uh, Pansy, get off." Draco took her arms and tried to push her off him.

"I bet sleeping near that Hermione Granger's hell." Pansy squealed angrily. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well?" Blaise looked at him.

"She's… okay." Draco replied.

Pansy shrieked, "OKAY!"

"Shut up, Pansy." Draco said. Crabbe grunted. "Granger's okay. Ha-ha-ha-ha." He and Goyle started guffawing.

Draco scowled. "What? I mean, she's quite okay… except that she always forces me to do stuff I don't like."

"Like what?" Blaise said lazily.

"_Not sex, please_." Pansy said softly as she looked at Draco pleadingly. "I mean, you're mine."

Draco rolled his eyes so far back, he could almost see his brain. "NO, I'm not yours, Pansy. Granger just wants me to go do that prefect timetable thing…, oh yeah," he remembered she was waiting for him to complete it.

"I've got to go," Draco told him.

"But Draco…" Pansy called after him but Draco was already halfway back to the library.

"What took you so long?" Hermione demanded as he reached her table.

"Had a hard time in the toilet." Draco replied, sitting down across her at the table.

Hermione looked at Draco for a moment and said, "I'm almost finished with it."

"Great! Now, I don't have to waste my time with you." Draco smirked, leaning back onto his chair and rested his hands behind his head. "You know what, Granger?"

Hermione shot him a look.

"Sometimes, I'm sort of grateful you're my Head-girl, then I can take advantage of you to do stuff like my homework."

Hermione glared at him. "You can keep on dreaming about that because that will never happen."

"Oh really." Draco smirked even more, leaning closer and putting his face near hers. Hermione could feel his breath on her. She took a deep breath, "Yeah," she replied a little breathlessly. He kept smirking at her – with his face so close to hers.

_He's not going to kiss me, is he? _

Hermione didn't know what to do.

"Hermione?" she heard a familiar voice said behind her. She turned around. "Oh, hi, Ron…" she said.

He stared at her, then moved his gaze over to Draco.

_No, he can't be possibly thinking I was about to kiss Malfoy! _

"Yo Weasley." Draco said casually, leaning back into his chair again.

Ron glared at him. "I think it's time for your next lesson." He turned to Hermione, shooting her an accusing look that Harry had given her before. Hermione winced.

"Well, um, I guess I'd better get going. Malfoy!" Hermione tried to sound bossy. "You're going to finish the rest of it." She shoved the parchment at Draco. His eyebrows knitted together as he scanned the parchment.

"Um, see you later, Ron!" Hermione said, giving him a small wave as she left the library.

**_Another chapter! I think this chapter's a little long… and crappy. : D but nevertheless, please review and tell me what you think of it! Thank you. I really do appreciate all your reviews. _**


	3. A Sick Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters featured in this fan fiction. They all belong to J.K Rowling. **

**Hello! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews – loved them all. Enjoy this chapter! **

_Chapter three: A sick Malfoy. _

Draco watched Hermione leave the library and then looked back at Ronald Weasley, who was standing there, glaring at him.

"Yes, Weasley?" Draco asked, pretending to yawn.

Ron raised an eyebrow at him. "What were you two doing just now?"

"Oh, arranging your prefect duties." He picked up the parchment. "On Mondays and Thursdays, you'll patrol the corridors before the lights-out curfew…"

"No, not that, Malfoy." Ron said. "Were you thinking of kissing Hermione?"

Draco stared at Ron. Then, he burst out laughing so loudly that everyone looked over at him. Madam Pince hissed, "Shhhhh!"

Draco ignored her. "Come on, Weasley. I won't even want to touch your Mudblood, let alone kiss her." He said nastily.

Ron's face filled with fury as he went up to Draco and grabbed him by his collar, forcing Draco to stand up.

"Let me warn you, Malfoy, don't ever call her that again." Ron said through clenched teeth.

Draco looked down at his collar and back at Ron again, "That's unacceptable behavior, Weasley. I'll have your Prefect's badge for that." He said, in a low, threatening voice.

Ron seemed to take that into consideration, he let go of Draco's collar slowly.

Draco smirked and smoothed down his uniform. "She doesn't even mind calling her Mudblood, so why should you?" he said. With that, he turned and walked out of the library, leaving Ron standing there, feeling a little stunned.

"Ron, save one! Save just one!"

Hermione found Harry yelling up at Ron, who was struggling near the hoops on his broomstick, at the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey, Harry." Hermione said as she neared him. Harry gave her a quick glance. "Hermione, how come you're here?"

"I came to watch you guys practice." Hermione replied, glancing up and saw Ginny waving down at her. She waved right back.

"Yeah, well, that's nice of you." Harry replied, looking glum. Hermione could hear his sarcasm and felt that irritated monster inside of her rise.

"All right, Harry, tell me what's wrong. You and Ron have both been being so cold towards me and I demand an explanation."

Harry cast a sideway glance at her. "Fine, I'll say." He replied. "Are you good friends with Malfoy now or what?"

"No."

"Well then, Ron told me Malfoy said you didn't mind him calling you Mudblood anymore."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I mind, Harry, but I just don't show it. Besides, I thought you guys knew I'm used to it." She said.

"No, we're not. We don't see you that often now that you're Head Girl. And you're alone with Malfoy in that common room. I reckon something's going on between you two?"

Hermione felt a twinge of annoyance.

"Look, there's nothing going on between us. I hate Malfoy more than everything else and I'm making that clear now." She said irritably.

Harry seemed to consider that for a while. "I'm glad to hear that, then. See you later, I'm off to practice." He mounted on his broom and kicked off.

Hermione sighed. Her two best friends were just being immature, she told herself. Nothing was going on between her and Malfoy at all. They were just kicking up a silly big fuss.

The Quidditch match of the season soon arrived on a very stormy day – Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Hermione joined her fellow Gryffindors at the stands, some of which were holding umbrellas. Even Hagrid had joined them.

"They shouldn't play in such weather." Hermione was saying to Hagrid.

"Well, that makes the match challenging, doncha think?" Hagrid replied.

Hermione watched as the game start as she tried to follow the players in scarlet robes. She spotted Ron fly to the scoring area and then she spotted Draco hovering above the rest of his team members, looking around.

She didn't really pay attention much to the game after a while as it was difficult to watch – seriously. In this sort of weather… I ought to bring this issue to Professor McGonagall, she thought.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" (Yeah, I know it is a little cliché.)

That night, Hermione found Draco Malfoy sneezing away near the fireplace.

"All right, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Draco looked up at her for a moment. Then he looked away, "It's none of your business, Mudblood."

"Oh well, I was just being concerned. I don't want you to pass any illnesses to me or something."

"Yeah, right." Draco scoffed.

"And, I definitely know it's because you were playing Quidditch in the rain. But I didn't know you would be so weak to be sick after just a few hours out in the rain."

Draco wanted to retort back but he couldn't. His nose was blocked – he couldn't breathe. "I don't want to talk to you, Mudblood. Go away."

Hermione grinned, it was FUN winning the argument.

Suddenly, she heard a thump on the ground. She spun around – Draco was on the ground.

She gasped and ran towards him, helping him up. "Are you ok?"

"My head hurts… can't breathe." He muttered with his eyes squeezed closed.

"Do you need to go the Hospital wing or something?" Hermione asked as she helped him up onto the couch. She pressed her hand onto his neck. He was burning.

"I knew playing in such bad weather was a bad idea!" Hermione cried out.

"What are you babbling about?" Draco groaned, pressing a hand onto his forehead.

"You're running a temperature, let's go to the Madam Promfrey."

"No, no need for that." Draco replied.

"Why not?"

"I'll be all right in a while."

"Come on, Madam Promfrey will heal you in no time. It'll be better than lying here."

"It's okay!" Draco said, frowning at her. "I don't need the hospital wing, Granger, I told you. It's just a fever."

"Fine," Hermione replied, standing up. She went into his room, looking around for a towel. She entered the bathroom and took a small face towel, soaking it in cool water.

She brought it back for Draco and placed it on his forehead. "Is this better?"

"Yeah," Draco replied.

_I didn't know you were this weak_. She wanted to say but stopped herself. After all, he _was_ sick.

Soon, Draco fell really quiet and Hermione turned to leave but then she heard a soft voice, "Thanks."

It was Draco. He thanked her!

Hermione smiled to herself. "You're welcome." She said, feeling satisfied.

The next morning, Draco woke up with a start. Sunlight was streaming in through the window. He felt much better after last night.

He sat up and a towel fell onto his lap. He picked it up and remembered – Hermione had put this on for him. And he thanked her for it.

Well, he ought to do that.

"Oh, you're awake." Hermione's voice said behind him. Draco turned and saw her, carrying something on a tray.

"I went to get breakfast for you." She said, placing the tray down.

"What?" Draco said incredulously. Why was Granger doing all these for him?

"It's Chicken Broth, specially brewed. How's your fever?"

"It's… gone down." Draco said slowly, staring at Hermione. Had something possessed her?

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Hermione said, smiling. "You're lucky today's Saturday."

"There's a Hogsmeade trip today!" Draco said, suddenly realizing it.

"Yes, but you're not allowed to go."

"WHY NOT? I CAN HARDLY GET OUT OF SCHOOL."

"It's ordered by Professor Snape – your favorite Professor – so you have to listen to him."

"Says who?" Draco spat.

"Me." Hermione replied. "And I have to stay with you too." She wrinkled her nose.

"What!" Draco yelled. "Now, my Saturday's officially ruined."

"I'm ignoring your last immature comment and since you can yell, I think you're feeling better after all."

"Yeah, so can we go to Hogsmeade then?"

"_Feeling better_, Malfoy. You're not fully recovered yet."

Draco sighed. "I don't reckon Potter's sick." He said, with a little tone of disgust in his voice.

"No, sorry, Malfoy." Hermione replied. "But come on, everyone's been sick at least one. There's nothing to be ashamed about. You're just being immature."

Draco scowled.

Suddenly, there was a hoot at the window. It was an owl. Draco recognized that owl. It belonged to his father.

"Could you please get that?" Draco asked Hermione. She looked a little surprised at his politeness but went anyway. She passed him the envelope.

Draco opened it.

_Draco,_

_I know you're down with a fever. You had better get well soon and not lack behind any of your lessons. I will not tolerate any bad results. And REMEMBER – NO MIXING WITH THE MUDBLOOD. _

_From, _

_Father. _

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked. Draco stared down at the letter, reading it twice, then thrice.

Was that it? His father did not even say a word of encouragement or anything.

"My father." Draco replied. He felt like throwing the letter into the fireplace. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

He was his father and he didn't even give a damn about Draco being sick.

"Hey?" Hermione asked. "What's wrong?"

"He doesn't care. He doesn't give a damn about me." Draco replied, crumpling the piece of parchment.

Hermione stared at Draco. She had never seen him so disappointed before. She touched his arm softly. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." Draco said. "You don't even have anything to do with this."

Suddenly, Hermione realized she was touching his arm. She felt a little tingle go through every part of her body. Draco didn't seem to notice her hand on his arm. He just sat there, his head in his hands.

Hermione had never seen Draco Malfoy so upset before. All that she saw was a cruel and unfeeling boy all these years.

She never knew Draco Malfoy had _sadness_ in his vocabulary.

"Draco…" she said softly. All of sudden, she felt herself something for Draco Malfoy. She couldn't be falling for this boy, could she?

But then, this Draco Malfoy in front of her needed encouragement.

He's not crying, is he? Hermione thought to herself. Draco Malfoy had a weaker side after all. And she was falling for it.

She reached out and pulled his hands away from his face. Draco looked up quickly. Then he hastily tried to wipe his eyes. "I… I'm okay…" He mumbled.

Then, Hermione did something which no one would think Hermione Granger would do. She reached over and kissed Draco Malfoy on the lips.

Draco was taken aback. What was Hermione doing? But to Hermione's relief and Draco's own surprise, he returned her kiss.

The both of them sat there, kissing each other hungrily and passionately.

Then, Hermione pulled away first. The both of them stared at each other for a moment, then Hermione pushed herself off Draco.

"What was that?" Draco smirked, obviously he had enjoyed it.

Hermione flushed red. Had she really kissed Draco Malfoy? And… she licked her lips, it felt really good. Maybe that was why he was every girl's dream.

"I'll be in my room." Hermione said and scurried to her room. Draco sat back and smiled.

He had kissed many other girls but kissing Hermione felt different. Well, maybe that's because she was a Mudblood.

Then, he mentally slapped himself. _Don't you call her Mudblood!_

Oh no, was he turning into another Ron Weasley?

_Call her Muggle-born, it's a better sounding term!_

He sure sounded like Weasley now!

"Oh shit, I must be going crazy." Draco muttered to himself. He tried to put the thought of him falling for Hermione away and laughed. How could he ever like her?

To him, she'll always be a filthy little Mudblood.

_**: D **_

**_I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I know you guys are anticipating when Hermione and Draco are going to get together. I promise – soon. (: _**

**_Please review! Thanks, love you guys. _**


	4. Infatuation

**Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters featured in this fan fiction. They all belong to J.K Rowling. **

_Chapter four: Infatuation _

"_Granger_!" Hermione heard Draco shout from his room next door to hers.

"What?" Hermione snapped back, looking up from her three-foot Transfiguration essay she was working on.

"Get your bloody fur ball out of my room!" Draco yelled. Hermione glanced around her room… Crookshanks! She hurried out of her room and went over to Draco's room.

She saw Crookshanks curled up around Draco's ankle.

"What's it doing in here?" Draco demanded.

"I… it's just wandered in there." Hermione said, going over to retrieve her cat. "You didn't do anything to it, did you?"

"I wouldn't touch it even if you paid me a million Galleons." Draco said arrogantly, turning back to his textbooks.

"There, there, Crookshanks. Let's get you away from this scary person." Hermione cooed, trying to get Crookshanks uncurled around Draco's ankle without going too near to Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I hate to admit it, but your cat seems to like me a lot."

"Yeah, right, Malfoy." Hermione scoffed. "Crookshanks! Get away from him _now_." Hermione said bossily, feeling a little stupid using that tone on her cat.

Crookshanks just purred softly.

"Ha, see? Don't worry, Granger. I changed my mind. Since I'm that_ lovable_ to your cat, he can stay here… I won't hurt him." Draco replied, not taking his eyes off his textbooks. Then he looked back at Hermione, "On account that _you_ kissed me." He said, smirking.

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Excuse me, Malfoy! It's a free country and that was just… a kiss of encouragement!" she said, flushing red.

"Ha!" Draco laughed evilly. "I've never gotten one before." He said mockingly.

"Whatever." Hermione said. "Feel better about _your father_." She snapped and left his room, slamming the door behind her.

She felt so angry. How could he laugh at her kiss? He wasn't her first kiss – there was Viktor – but she doesn't go round giving people kisses just like that.

Then, her heart almost stopped.

_She couldn't. She wouldn't. _

Falling for Malfoy was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

* * *

"Oi, Granger, you're not asleep, are you?" Draco banged on Hermione's door. "It's time for us to patrol the corridors."

Hermione swung open her room door, (Draco got a shock and jumped slightly) she was already in her robes. Her hair was in a slick long ponytail.

Draco stared at her ponytail. How come it wasn't that bushy anymore? It always looked like a wolf's tail.

"I was ready long ago." Hermione said coldly as she closed her room door behind her. "How come you're early for once?"

"I have never ever been once late." Draco said as he turned and went downstairs with Hermione following him.

"Well, I was thinking you would be asleep." Hermione said. "Oh Malfoy, just let me bribe you and please do something to get your Head Boy badge stripped off you."

"Dream on, Granger. That day will only arrive when you decide to get married as a _lesbian_." Draco scoffed, laughing so hard he snorted.

Hermione gritted her teeth. No way was she going to let this stupid ferret get to her.

They started on the second-floor corridor, telling (well, ordering in Draco's case) terrified first and second years to go back to their common rooms and not loiter around.

"Will you talk to them nicely?" Hermione snapped at Draco. "You've got to portray a good image for us Heads."

"Well, we've got to be firm or they won't listen." Draco said with mock seriousness.

Hermione laughed sarcastically. "I've got to go to the bathroom for a while." She said. "You continue on your own for a while."

"Didn't you go before we started on the patrol?"

"I can't control my bladder, can I?" Hermione hissed and went off to the nearest girls' bathroom.

When she was done, she went out to continue her patrol. Now that she had Draco Malfoy away from her…

"Mmm, Drakie baby, that's right… oh."

Hermione froze. What was that? She spun around and started off towards where the voice came from.

"Oh yes…," the girl giggled. "You've become so good at this now…"

Hermione rounded off the corner and found Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy backed against a wall next to the boys' bathroom.

And Draco was sucking at Pansy's neck.

Hermione felt her blood boil. What exactly were they doing? That damned Head Boy was supposed to continue patrolling but here he was – having a hand under Pansy Parkinson's skirt!

And how bad could his taste get!

"Malfoy! What are you doing!" Hermione shrieked.

Draco and Pansy pulled away, shocked.

"Oh, it's _just_ Granger, Drakie." Pansy said, smirking at Hermione. "Let's continue… shall we?"

"No, you won't!" Hermione yelled. "Leave him alone – he's supposed to be with me."

"Be with you?" Pansy squealed angrily. "Come on, Mudblood, Drakie's mine."

Hermione couldn't take it any longer. "Draco Malfoy, you were supposed to be on patrol and here you are, kissing _her_! What's wrong with you?"

"You have no right to say anything about me, Granger. What's your problem? It was just a few kisses." Draco said.

Hermione took a deep breath, ready to yell but suddenly, she stopped. How come she felt so angry seeing the both of them make out?

He was right. It was just a few kisses. It seemed normal for Malfoy.

She had seen him snog practically all the girls before but she didn't feel _that_ angry at all.

_Something's wrong with me. _

No… you must be feeling angry cos that stupid Malfoy was supposed to continue patrolling but he didn't, Hermione told herself.

Yes that must be it.

"Well, you're just irresponsible and I can't stand it." Hermione said calmly. "And Parkinson should get detention for hanging out here at this hour." She added. "And you, _Malfoy_, I'll report you for joining her."

Draco and Pansy exchanged a glance, taking that into consideration.

"Well, then, Pansy, I'll see you tomorrow." Draco said.

Pansy nodded, shooting a glare at Hermione before turning at a corner and disappearing.

After she left, there was a few seconds of silence between Draco and Hermione. Hermione glared at Draco for a while. Then she turned on her heel and marched down the corridor.

"What's up with you, Granger? Throwing a big fuss like that." Draco said angrily behind her.

"I was not throwing a big fuss, Malfoy!"

"Yes you were. And you usually didn't seem to care."

"I do, I just don't say it." Hermione said. Then she stopped in her tracks. What was happening to her?

When she saw Draco kissing Pansy, she felt something else. Something other than anger.

"Jealousy?" She whispered out loud without knowing it.

"What jealousy?" Draco asked, giving Hermione a weird look. Something was seriously wrong with her today.

Hermione turned to look at Draco. He was staring at her with a weird expression on his face. Oh no. It was true.

It was damn well bloody true.

She was falling for Draco Malfoy.

Just after that kiss? But he was always so mean to her. Why had she? And WHY HIM?

No, it must be an infatuation. I can stop liking him if I force myself to.

"Nothing," Hermione said. "Can we continue now?"

Draco's weird expression turned into a disgusted one. "Granger, I find you so disgustingly weird." He said before strutting off.

_Well, that's good then_. Hermione thought to herself. _Keep doing that, call me names… and then my infatuation with you will be over. _

**_Fourth chapter! Hope you enjoyed it._**

_**I didn't really get many reviews for the third chapter… **_

_**Thanks Kat (: for your review. Haha. Continue reading and reviewing: D**_

_**Please review this chapter. If I get more reviews, I promise I'll update faster.**_

_**THANK YOUUUU **_


	5. Sealed With A Kiss

_**Hello. I'm sorry I took SO LONG. Cos I wasn't able to use the computer due to school work and all the tests. : D**_

_**Well, enjoy and please review! **_

_**Tell me if you think it's too slow-moving, boring or whatever. THANKS. Enjoy! **_

Chapter Five: Sealed With a Kiss

Draco slung his book bag over his shoulder and rushed towards his next class: Transfiguration.

He was so late already… after having a really hard time in the bathroom. And McGonagall would surely pick on him again.

"Sorry, I'm la-," Draco drawled, preparing himself for Professor McGonagall's stern scowl but he stopped.

The classroom was chaos. Professor McGonagall wasn't in the classroom and his fellow seventh years were throwing a party already. He spotted Hermione trying to read her book – despite all that noise – and scowled.

She was supposed to be keeping them quiet.

He then gazed over at Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. What was that Weasley doing? He was also supposed to be keeping them quiet but instead, he was _playing chess_ with that Potter? In a classroom?

Draco strutted over at Hermione, reached out a hand and picked her book away from her. Hermione glanced up, saw him and her face turned red. "What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"I think that should be my question to _you,_ Granger. _What are you doing_? Look at the class – it's so chaotic. If any teacher comes in and questions, we'll be in trouble."

"Since when do you care, Malfoy?" Hermione said, sighing. "I've got something for you." She reached into her bag and pulled out a red envelope. "This is for you."

Draco took the envelope and Hermione grabbed her book from him and continued reading. He turned to the back to open it and did a double-take:

_SWAK_.

"Sealed with a kiss, huh, Granger?" Draco said loudly. "What? Is this for me?" He then felt all eyes in the classroom on him. Potter's eyes were especially burning into him.

Hermione glared at him. "No, Malfoy. Someone gave it to me."

"Who is it?"

"I promised I won't tell."

"Won't you please tell me who she is, Granger?"

"What makes you so sure it's a _she_, Malfoy?" Ron laughed out loud. Harry joined in. Soon, almost all the students in the class except the Slytherins were laughing.

Draco glared daggers at Ron. "Are you just jealous that you've got no admirers?"

"W-why would I b-be?" Ron stuttered a little, feeling embarrassed. "At least I know that the poor admirer who has bad taste isn't someone that has something to do with me."

Hermione winced. That person _did_ have something to do with Ron.

- - - - - -

Flashback

"Psst, Hermione?"

Hermione turned. She knew that voice. Where was it coming from?

"Here, Hermione." The voice came again. Hermione spotted _Ginny_ at a quiet corner of the library, waving to her.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione said wearily. "I'm sorry, I can't stop to chat, and I've got to search for reference books…"

"No, wait, Hermione, I've got a, um, favor to ask from you." Ginny said. "Would you come over here for a while?"

"Why?"

"It's a, um, a little private."

Hermione sighed. Well, she should have just a little time to spare. She went over. "Yeah?"

Ginny turned red. "Oh, Hermione. I just don't know what's got into me. B-but I think… I'm falling for Malfoy." She whispered the last four words.

Hermione felt her heart stop. She stood there staring at Ginny for a few minutes until Ginny snapped her fingers in front of Hermione.

"Sorry… but are you're falling for Malfoy?" Hermione said. "And not just a crush?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so, Hermione." Ginny said, shaking her head. "Every time I see Malfoy, I just feel as though I would just melt down there, you know? He's just so… handsome and everything…. And I'm just scared of letting Ron know, you know that?"

"Yeah," Hermione said.

How could Ginny fall for Malfoy? How could she? It seemed so unreal. Ginny didn't seem the type. After all, she hated Malfoy just like her brothers did. Just like Harry did. Just like Hermione did.

Cross out the last name.

She has an infatuation with Draco Malfoy!

"Hermione! Are you listening to me?" Ginny hissed, shaking Hermione's arm.

"Uh, yes I am." Hermione found her voice.

Ginny sighed. "I'm so confused, Hermione. I want to let him know… but you know, he treats me like an enemy. He'll never like me."

Hermione didn't know what to say either. That _was_ true.

"Maybe you could… get to know him a little better first." Hermione said. "I mean, we don't even know Malfoy that well."

"True…" Ginny looked thoughtful. "Do you think I could write him a secret admirer's letter? Let him know the real me first? And then I can know the real him too."

"But-,"

"And Hermione! You sleep in the same dorm as him. Oh, that's perfect! You can see his reaction for me. And tell me what he does everyday…"

"No Ginny-,"

"So it's settled then! I'll pass you the letter tomorrow and…,"

But Hermione didn't hear what Ginny was saying. She was too busy thinking about what Ginny had said.

_You can see his reaction for me. And tell me what he does everyday… _

She had to do it for Ginny. She was Ginny's confidante in practically everything after all.

But deep inside, _she knew she didn't want to_.

_**: D**_

_**Yeah, give me more comments. Thanks! **_


	6. Love, Hermione

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fan fiction. They belong to J.K Rowling._**

**_Hello once again. I wanted to upload the chapter but my internet didn't work! ): So I couldn't upload it. But here it is! I uploaded two chapters to make up for it. PLEASE R&R. (: Thanks. _**

Chapter Six: Love, Hermione

"Hi, Malfoy."

Draco looked up from his homework and saw Hermione smiling at him from her seat across the table. Was he hearing things?

"Uh, hi, Granger." Draco said. This girl was making him nervous again. Why was she smiling at him like that?

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"I just want to pass you something." Hermione said sweetly and slid the letter that she wrote for Ginny across the table. It hit Draco's textbook and he grabbed it. As he lifted one hand to open it, he raised an eyebrow to look at her. He brought his hand back.

He hesitated.

Then, he looked back at Hermione and dropped the letter onto the table. "Is there something you want to tell me, Granger? WHY are you smiling at me like that?"

"I'm just being nice." Hermione said, shrugging. And I can see your reaction when you read my letter. _MY letter. Mine, mine, mine! _

"Right," Draco said sarcastically as he opened it and read it quickly. Hermione watched his expression change from sarcastic to surprise.

"Well, um-," Draco started. _Who were Romeo and Juliet?_ "May I please know who my secret admirer is, Granger?" he looked up at her.

Hermione shook her head.

"Fine then, get lost." Draco said nastily and stuffed the letter under his books and resumed his study – but his mind wasn't on his books. It was on _her._

Who was this girl?

Or guy.

Draco scrunched up his face at the thought of that. He knew he attracted almost anyone… but, why care about what Weasley said?

_Her _second letter made him feel very excited – he just had to find out her identity.

-----

_My dear admirer;_

_Won't you please tell me who you are? I promise I won't do anything that will hurt you. Maybe we could get to know each other better._

_Superficiality doesn't matter to me, I promise. _

_Love, Draco. _

(Haha! Draco had thought when he wrote that. It sounded so phony.)

_----_

_My dearest Draco; _

_All that matters to me is you._

_Maybe one day, my identity will be revealed to you. _

_But for now, I would like to keep it a secret. _

_Why don't you tell me about yourself first? _

_I'm not sure if I know you well enough._

_Love,_

_Your Secret admirer. _

(This is making my hair stand on ends but whatever, as long as Ginny finds it okay.)

_----_

_My dear admirer; _

_Don't judge me by my cover. _

_I'm someone who doesn't expect much. _

_I once visited Australia… although there were very little wizards and witches. _

_(My father wasn't greatly happy, but who cares?)_

_But I really loved that place. _

_What about you?_

_Love, _

_Draco. _

(One of my best letters, no: D )

_----_

"Hermione? How's the letter-writing? Did Draco say anything about the change of handwriting?" Ginny appeared next to her all of a sudden that it made Hermione jump.

"No, he didn't." Hermione replied. She felt a little annoyed with Ginny.

She was the one who wanted to write to Draco as a secret admirer.

She was the one who was 'falling for Malfoy'!

Ugh.

And now, _Hermione_ was the one writing to Draco.

"Well, that's great, isn't it?" Ginny grinned at Hermione. "Maybe if he warms up to me, I'll reveal myself!"

Hermione forced herself to smile. _Warm up to me, Hermione, you mean. _

_Dear Draco;_

_I don't know if it's a coincidence or just fate, but I really do like touring Australia too._

_What about books?_

_I really love Great Expectations by Charles Dickens and Shakespeare. The play I love most by him is The Merchant of Venice. It shows the love between two characters and what they are willing to go through for each other. _

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer._

Who was _Charles Dickens_? And what was _Shakespeare_? Draco's brows knitted in confusion. He hadn't even heard those weird names before.

_The Merchant of Venice_? Had he ever watched something like that?

Hmmm. And her handwriting was different… it was definitely neater, but he couldn't make out whose that belonged to, although it was vaguely familiar.

But she liked what he liked. It was perfect. He had smiled when he read that. He felt as though he knew this admirer of his for ages.

"Crabbe," Draco pulled his bulky friend away when he spotted him.

"Mmmm?" Crabbe said, his mouth _and hands_ full of food.

"Do you know who's Charles Dickens?"

"HUH?"

"Shakespeare?"

"Who?"

"Argh, nevermind!" Draco threw his hands up in despair. Asking Crabbe was like asking a brick wall.

"Ah, Blaise." Draco spotted his next friend at the Slytherin table. "Zaibini!"

"What, Draco?" Blaise yelled back.

Draco sat across Blaise at the table. Blaise was eating like there was no tomorrow – just like Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco narrowed his eyes, feeling annoyed.

"Do you know what The Merchant of Venice is?"

Blaise frowned. "Merchant of _who_?"

"Right." Draco said, sighing. "All right, see you!" he got up to leave.

_My secret admirer; _

_I'm sorry but I have no idea what Shakespeare or the Merchant of Venice is. _

_Can you try telling me more about it? _

Hermione laughed at herself. It was a relief that Draco didn't know that Shakespeare and the other stuff were all Muggle stuff.

She mentally slapped herself for making that mistake.

It was too close.

She read the rest of his letter.

_I just received a piece of parchment from my father. He says that the examinations are nearing and I've got to perform well in every single subject. _

_He just expects so much from me. I don't know what he wants from me. He doesn't care what I want. He just cares about what HE wants. _

_I am so sick of it already. _

_I bet your parents don't treat you like my father does._

_Love, _

_Draco._

She had remembered him throwing a piece of parchment into the fireplace last night. For a while, she pitied Draco Malfoy.

She reread his last sentence. Well, that wasn't completely true. Her parents expected a lot from her. But fortunately, she was smart after all. : D

_Dearest Draco; _

_I'm so sorry to hear about that. But somehow, I'm sure there is someone out there in a much worse situation than you are in. _

_Cheer up. _

_My parents do expect a lot from me too. _

_Here's my consolation, _

_My parents expect just as much._

_Love, _

_Hermione. _

She stared at her letter. Something was seriously wrong about it.

Then she noticed. She had signed off as her name!

Well, what a relief that she had noticed it! She crossed out her name and wrote:

_Love, _

_Your secret admirer. _


	7. All Is Revealed

Disclaimer: (The usual stuff – sorry, am lazy.)

**Chapter seven: All is revealed. **

It was a cool, breezy night. Draco didn't feel very good – after sneezing so many times a minute. And his father had sent another damned letter.

Damn it, Draco Malfoy! What did you do to deserve all these?

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, Granger?" Draco drawled.

"Open up, Malfoy. It's a letter delivery."

Great! My consolation is here! Draco jumped up and grabbed his letter from Hermione.

Hermione watched as he opened it happily and read it, smiling. She had never seen him so happy before. She smiled. It was _her_ letter after all.

But he didn't think it was her.

_He didn't know it was her. _

If he knew it was her… she imagined what his face would be. It was a big damned frown. Hermione sighed as she retreated back to her own room.

"Oi, Granger!" Draco said loudly.

"Tsk – what?"

"Could you please tell me who this person is?"

"No."

Draco appeared at the doorway. "Come on, Granger… I could do you a favor."

"Yeah, right."

"Two favors?"

"Dream on, Malfoy."

"All right, FOUR favors. Last offer."

Hermione stood up and narrowed her eyes. "Stop using bribes, Malfoy. What do you think I am?"

"An idiot." Draco laughed.

Hermione spun around and stomped out of the room.

"Come on, hey, Granger!" He followed her.

"No, Malfoy. I promised her I wouldn't tell. So get lost!"

"Come on, Granger. I won't tell her you told me."

"No, Malfoy, GO AWAY."

"Granger, I need to know…"

"No, no, no!"

"Come on…"

"ALL RIGHT, MALFOY! IT'S GINNY! ALL RIGHT?"

Hermione didn't know how long Draco Malfoy stood there staring at her. She was breathing so hard. Draco gaped at her. "Ginny Weasley?"

Hermione glared at him. "Yeah! Disappointed, aren't you?"

"I… I didn't say that."

"So you are happy. All right, you can go write to her now. I don't want to ever care! Write to her and tell her that you know who she is!" Hermione yelled and slammed her door in Draco's face.

After a moment of staring at the door, Hermione buried her face in her hands. Oh no. She had told Draco that it was Ginny.

Ginny was so going to kill her.

----

Draco couldn't understand why Hermione was so angry when she told him that it was Ginny Weasley.

But, Ginny Weasley?

Her letters didn't sound like a _Weasley_ at all.

But, Ginny Weasley.

She was pretty hot after all, even though she was one of the Weasleys. And one of Harry Potter's friends.

"Yo, Draco." He heard a muffled voice behind him. It was his Crabbe, with his mouth full again, with the usual gang.

"Hi Drakie!" Pansy said, hugging him from behind.

"Yeah, hi." Draco said, trying to ease himself from her grip. He casually glanced over to the Gryffindor table. He spotted Hermione with Harry and Ron. Then, Ginny joined in and sat next to Hermione. Hermione then pretended to be eating quite a lot.

Ginny said something and Hermione shook her head.

_She must be asking for my letter_, Draco smirked.

"What are you doing, Draco?" Pansy's shrill voice rang out behind him. "Are you staring at Potter and his gang?"

"No." Draco turned back immediately.

So Ginny Weasley wasn't that bad after all. She's filled out in the right places at least. He could play with her for a while.

Unless his father found out.

But he'd worry about that later. It's not a big deal. Ginny Weasley wasn't a Mudblood… although the Weasleys do equal up to the Mudbloods.

His father would live with it.

-----

Ginny's hands were shaking with excitement as she read Draco's letter. "Oh my, God, Hermione… he wants to meet me!"

"Meet you?" Hermione snatched the letter from Ginny. She could see a small annoyed look in Ginny's eyes but it was gone in a second. Ok, maybe two seconds.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ginny hugged herself and spun around in a few circles. "Can you believe it, Hermione? Our letter-writing paid off after all!"

_Our? Mine, you mean!_ Hermione told herself. She stared at the words she felt like _biting_ off the letter – _I think I really like you._

"Right." She said, trying not to sound sarcastic. Ginny smiled and took the letter. "Do you think I should go meet him, Hermione?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but Ginny answered herself, "Of course I should! I mean, he already likes me. WOW, Draco Malfoy likes me, wow!"

"WHAT! DRACO MALFOY!"

Hermione felt her heart stop. Just literally stop. She recognized that voice. She looked at Ginny, who looked equally terrified at the sound of that voice.

They both of them turned to find a very angry and red-faced Ron.

Hermione knew she was already going to be dead.


	8. Draco's Confession

**Disclaimer: (The usual stuff!) **

**Chapter Eight: Draco's Confession **

"Ron!" Ginny screamed. She glanced at Hermione with knitted eyebrows. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Ron's face looked like a puffed up red balloon. He stared at Ginny, then at Hermione. "What did I just hear?" he hissed.

"Hear?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes, hear." Ron said, sounding constipated, as though trying not to explode. "What is it with Malfoy?"

"It's none of your business, Ron!" Ginny said angrily, clutching the letter from Draco tightly. Ron stared at the letter in her hands. He made a lunge for it and grabbed it from Ginny. Ginny yelled, "Give that back!"

Ron's face seemed to blow up even more when he was reading the letter. "What the fuck is this!" he demanded. "How come you're writing to Malfoy? And you…" he turned to Hermione.

Hermione winced. She couldn't speak.

"What the hell is he writing-? He likes my sister!… I'll just go up to him and sock him in his…"

"Ron!"

The three of them turned to find Harry running towards them. Ginny looked relieved immediately. "Harry!"

Harry gave a quick smile at her and grabbed Ron by the arm. "Ron, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Let go of me," Ron said, struggling to ease Harry's grip on his arm. "Read this and you'll know!"

Hermione watched as Harry took a look at Draco's letter but he didn't take it. He just stared at Hermione, then at Ginny. "Well?" he said.

"Well what!" Ginny and Ron said at the same time. But Ron didn't give Harry a chance to speak too. "That damned bastard is taking advantage of my sister. I-,"

"Ron, shut up!" Ginny said. "He is not taking advantage of me – you just don't know what's happening."

"Yeah," Hermione said softly. She had never seen Ron that angry before – really – she was so worried about what he would do.

Ron gaped at Hermione. "Hermione, you knew about it and you didn't tell me? What kind of friend are you?"

"It isn't her fault, Ron, she didn't mean to keep it from you. And I've to thank her actually, she was helping me write to Malfoy…" Ginny trailed off. She smiled sheepishly at Hermione.

Ron was almost ready to explode now.

"Ron, hold on." Harry shook him. "Calm down."

------

"CALM DOWN? YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY BEST FRIEND IS WRITING TO THAT DAMNED MALFOY AS MY SISTER? AND MY SISTER LIKES THAT BASTARD AND HE'S TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER-,"

Draco stopped. What the hell was that about? He heard his name, he recognized that voice but he didn't know what Weasley was yelling about.

He followed the voice and neared the stairway to the Divination Tower. There were echoes of voices that belonged to… Potter, Ginny Weasley and Hermione.

"Ron, stop yelling." Potter said.

"Yeah, shut up, it's none of your business what she does." Ginny said. "Besides, Hermione has been showing weird signs about Draco Malfoy and Harry and I suspected that the both of them had something going on so I…"

"GINNY!" Potter yelled.

"HARRY!" Weasley growled.

"I… I didn't want to either just that… Ginny she… she wanted to find out. I-, Hermione? Uh… I'm sorry." Potter stuttered. Draco crept nearer to see that Hermione was staring at both Ginny and Harry, with Ron struggling under Potter's arms. In Potter's hands… was his letter.

_I can't believe it. _Draco thought. All this while, it was just a lie? That Ginny Weasley didn't like him but was just using him to see if Hermione and he had anything going on.

_Of course not! I wouldn't want anything to do with Granger. _Draco thought angrily.

-----

Hermione couldn't feel the ground. She couldn't feel her toes. It was just all a set up to see if Draco and she had anything on.

"Obviously not! I won't want to have anything to do with Malfoy!" Hermione burst out. "What do you think you were doing, Harry? And Ginny, I can't believe you two tricked me. I even wrote love letters to Draco Malfoy in your place!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry. But well, you did realize something, didn't you?" Ginny said, her eyes burning into Hermione. Hermione flushed. How come Ginny knew everything? She did realize that she was falling for Malfoy. But still! She couldn't admit that in front of Harry and especially Ron, whose nostrils were flaring.

"Yeah, I didn't know I could write such good love letters." Hermione muttered. I'm such a fool. She thought, letting Ginny and Harry fool me.

"Hermione," Harry started.

"Don't you _Hermione_ her," Ron growled. "You two lied to us!"

"Oh Ron, please, you're so immature." Ginny rolled her eyes. Ron spat out, "What!"

"Look, we're sorry, okay, Ron?" Harry said. "And we're sorry, Hermione."

"Right." Hermione said a little too sarcastically. She turned to leave. She couldn't forgive them right now… she _was_ angry at them. That was one fact she couldn't deny.

She headed down the stairs when she spotted silver-blond hair at the staircase landing. She immediately knew who it was.

He glanced up and stared at her with cold, icy eyes. She didn't dare to stare back. Plucking up all her courage, she said, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

He didn't answer. He just stared at her with those gray eyes – and he turned to leave.

"Hey, Malfoy, wait!" Hermione ran after him. "How much did you hear?" she stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"Move it, Granger, I've got patrol duties."

"No, not until you tell me."

"Tell you what? I don't want to tell you anything. _So get lost_." He hissed at her.

"Then why were you standing there in the first place?"

"Can't I even stand there? Are you restricting my movements?" Draco snapped at her.

"No, Draco – listen."

"No, I don't think I should. You and Weasley… _both of them_ and Potter, treated me like an idiot. Isn't that just great? And I practically poured out my heart to whom I thought was supposed to be _Ginny Weasley_ and it ended up being _you_."

"I… I didn't mean it! Ginny made me and I just had to. Besides, I didn't know about it."

"Whatever, Granger. I don't want to talk to you. Because if I do, you might just go round announcing to the whole school what a wimp I am."

"No, Draco, I won't."

"No, I don't think I should trust you anymore, Granger. All this while I thought I was falling for Ginny Weasley! But actually I was falling for the letter-writer? Wow, what an idiot I am." Draco said through clenched teeth. "_What an idiot I am_." He whispered, staring down at his feet as though thinking about something. Then he looked up and stared at Hermione. "No, it can't be." He said.

His last sentence made Hermione angry. He was falling for the letter-writer – HER! Why won't he just admit it instead of saying it 'can't be'!

"What can't be?" She demanded.

Draco looked taken aback by her sudden shouting. He grabbed her arm and hissed, "Do not shout at me, Granger. You have no right to."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione shouted.

"Yeah!" Draco yelled back. It soon turned into a shouting match, which Harry, Ron and Ginny secretly watched (although Harry's and Ron's fists were clenched).

"I'm tired of doing this with you, Granger." Draco said after a few more shouts, "I'm leaving." He walked off, leaving Hermione standing there, stunned.

-----

Draco brushed Hermione aside and walked off quickly to avoid anymore of her gazes and stares. How was he supposed to know that he was actually falling for her? Hermione Granger? The letter-writer, whom he thought was so beautiful, was actually Hermione Granger?

This wasn't true.

"Draco!" He heard Hermione shout behind him. "Wait."

He let his heart control his feet.

Hermione ran up and stood in front of him. "I need you to answer my question."

He avoided her eyes.

"Draco."

"Stop calling me Draco!" He shouted, dropping his book bag onto the ground. "And why don't you give up already? Do you really want to know? Fine, I'll say. It can't be that I'm actually falling for you, all right?"

Hermione stared up at him. He felt his heart break. He knew he had hurt her. But it was for the best, they just couldn't be together.

"Why you, bastard!" He heard Ron Weasley yell from behind. Draco ignored it. "I've to go." He said softly to Hermione. "I… I'm sorry." He blurted out as he picked up his book bag. Then he felt her grab his arm.

Draco glanced back. "Let go of me, please, Granger. I don't want to hurt you." He said coldly.

"You know it yourself." She said. "No matter how much you try to deceive yourself, you know you can't."

"Fine, but I don't need you to lecture me." He said, his eyes lingering on hers for a minute. Then he left. And Hermione didn't call him back.

**Be sure to review! Thanks.**


	9. Draco, the Hero!

Chapter Nine: Draco, the Hero!

"What is it with you, Hermione? Why are you doing this, huh? Huh? Don't you know that Malfoy hates Muggle-borns? Don't you know he hates us? And don't you remember how he and his Slytherins have treated us all these years?"

Hermione sat with her friends in the Gryffindor common room and Ron was apparently, giving her a lecture.

"I can't believe you are falling for him or whatever you call it. I'm warning you, don't you dare get together with him." Ron spat out, crossing his arms.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Shut up, will you, Ron?" she snapped. "Hermione's already feeling bad enough."

"Fuck you, Ginny, shut up." Ron shouted. "I don't see any good in Malfoy. If you say anything else, I'll tell Dad and you'll be dead for exchanging letters with Malfoy."

"Fuck yourself, Ron, I'm sure Dad isn't such an unreasonable person like you are." Ginny shouted back.

"Shut up, the both of you." Hermione hissed. "It's late and both of you are shouting out those words. I don't want any first years to learn any these."

"Well," Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sure they will sooner or later."

Hermione shot him a glare. She was frustrated enough. Harry and Ron now knew about her feelings for Draco. It was now even worse than before. But they were taking it better than she thought he would if he found out.

"Hermione, you can sleep in my room if you want." Ginny offered. "I'm sure you don't want to go back there to the dorm?"

"I don't think so." Hermione said softly. How could she face Draco like that? He rejected her right there – in front of all her friends too! But she was _also_ taking it better than expected. At least she didn't cry.

------

_Draco, _

_I know what you've done that involved a certain Mudblood. I'm warning you, one more time I hear about these, you're out of Hogwarts and I'll home school you. Mark my words. _

_From, _

_Father. _

He had received the letter from his father last night. Fuck it, fuck him! His father just had many informers in the school whom Draco, himself, did not know about.

_Click. _

He heard the sound of a lock. Without thinking, he got up and headed out of his room, he saw Hermione's room door close.

Again without thinking, he knocked on her door.

No answer.

He knocked once more.

Still no answer.

He banged on it.

"What is it?" She yelled from inside the room.

"I… it's time for breakfast I believe!" He yelled back. "And don't forget we've got duties and I don't want to waste my time waiting for you out here so you-,"

He didn't finish his sentence when Hermione swung open the door. "I hate you." She hissed and strode past him.

Draco clenched his fists. What was it with this girl? She was so annoying. One moment, she grabs you and starts confessing her love for you and the next… she 'hates you'. Draco sighed and shook his head.

He followed behind her all the way, pretending to flip through a textbook while he sneaked glances up at her back.

She must be still angry. Tsk – women.

--------

Hermione fumed as she walked ahead of Draco. If he was going to pretend that nothing happened, then she would too.

She spotted her friends standing at the Great Hall entrance, chattering away about something.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, hoping Draco would hear her tone of voice. _I am happy, mind you, Draco Malfoy! _

_I know you don't mean that_. Another small voice said inside of her.

I know… I know.

Her friends looked up – she caught Harry shooting a glare over at Draco, who swept past them into the great hall.

"What did Malfoy say to you just now?" Ron asked, glaring at her. She shrugged, "Nothing much."

"Are you upset that he isn't?" Harry demanded and Ginny slapped his arm. "Ow." He winced.

Hermione felt her blood boiling inside her. What exactly did her friends want? Why they were being so petty about this?

"Well, what answer do you guys want me to give you – and make you happy?" Hermione snapped. Harry and Ron exchanged a glance. Ron shrugged.

Harry said, "Well we do know you're in love with Malfoy."

"That's kind of an insult, by the way." Ron added in.

"I thought we talked about this last night!" Hermione said. "I'm telling you, I don't think it's an insult, and I'm happy to let you both know that I'm in love with Malfoy, whether or not he's reciprocating my feelings for him." She huffed and stomped past them into the Great Hall.

Some friends! All they care is their pride – what about me? I know there's another side of Draco Malfoy and he's not what they think he is! Why can't they ever understand it instead of pushing all the blame to me like I'm some sort of criminal?

She picked up a piece of toast and stuffed it into her mouth, chewing it very quickly, as quickly as she could. She would show Harry and Ron who was boss!

The three of them, Harry, Ron and Ginny appeared and sat down at the table near Hermione. Hermione quickly stood up, 'hrrpmh' and headed out of the Great Hall.

("You see! You guys made her angry!" Ginny shrieked at the boys after Hermione left.)

Hermione smirked when she was out of the Great Hall. Now they would know she was angry. She entered the Heads Common Room and picked up her book bag, she peeked in Draco's room – his bag was gone. Sighing, she rummaged in her bag, checking her materials that she needed for class later on. Then, she spotted a little crumpled piece of paper.

She smoothed it open:

_Dear Draco…._

Argh! She crumpled it back up and prepared to throw it away when she bumped into someone relatively large outside the Portrait Hole.

"My, my, isn't it Little Miss Head Girl?" Vincent Crabbe grinned nastily at her. Along with him were three other Slytherins – or otherwise known as Draco Malfoy's posse.

Pansy Parkinson glared at her. "Where's Draco, Mudblood?" her shrill voice made Hermione's ears hurt.

"He's not in the Common Room, Parkinson and I'll have points taken off Slytherin if you ever speak to me like that."

"Ooh, I'm so afraid." Pansy said, rolling her eyes. Then she spotted the crumpled piece of paper in Hermione's hands. "What's that?" she pointed to it.

Hermione felt trouble rising. She gripped it more tightly. "None of your business, Parkinson."

Pansy glared at Hermione, which made her look even more pug-like.

"You'll pay for talking to her like that, Granger." Blaise Zaibini growled.

"No, Zaibini, _you'll_ pay. I'll have you all up for detention before you can say-," But she was cut off when he made a lunge for the piece of paper in her hands.

SHIT. Hermione tried to grab it back but he was too fast for you.

"Ooh, ooh, what's that?" Pansy pressed against Blaise's shoulders to hoist herself up.

"Lemme see!" Crabbe and Goyle went over too.

"Give that back!" Hermione shrieked. She felt around her pockets for her wand.

"_Dear Draco_," Blaise read out in a mockingly high horrible voice. "_I can never tell you how much I like you… you're like my sunshine after the rain…" _

"What!" Pansy shrieked. "WHO WROTE THIS?" She screamed. Hermione had to cover her ears.

"It's you, isn't it, Granger!" Goyle laughed. Pansy hit him. "It's not funny, this Mudblood is in love with Draco… MY Draco!"

Hermione had to keep herself from slapping Pansy. "Your Draco? I don't think so!" she yelled out before she could help herself.

"What?" Pansy shrieked again. She grabbed the letter out of Blaise's hands and read it again. "You bitch!" She reach out a hand to slap Hermione. Hermione was ready to duck it when someone grabbed Pansy's arm.

Pansy glanced up. Hermione opened her eyes to look –

Draco!

He stared down at Hermione, then at Pansy. "What are you doing, Pansy?"

"Drakie! Let go of me, it hurts." Pansy said, twisting her arm about. Hermione couldn't help swooning a little – Draco looked like a hero!

"Heya, Draco!" Blaise said a little nervously. Draco glared at him. "What's this?" He grabbed the letter out of Pansy's hands. He scanned it, "Now, it isn't very nice to take things that aren't yours, is it, Pansy?"

Pansy seemed to soften at the fact that Draco was mentioning her name so gently. "Well, we were just… you're not angry, are you, Drakie?"

Draco smirked, he let go off her hand, tossed the rolled up paper to Hermione. Hermione caught it and gripped it even more tightly, trying to control her tears. Then the Slytherins left, trailing after Draco.

Pansy shot Hermione another killer-glare before tugging onto Draco's sleeve. Blaise growled into Hermione's ear, "Aren't we all having fun, Mudblood?" he said evilly, which made Hermione's hairs stand on end.

She watched as they walked away. Draco never once looked back at her, he was too busy stroking Pansy's hair. Hermione glared down at the piece of crumpled paper – ready to be torn apart – but she spotted something on the paper! A quick scribble, how did he do that?

But she didn't care. All she cared was what was on the paper:

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 12 P.M., don't be late._


	10. The Astronomy Tower

**Chapter Ten: The Astronomy Tower**

Hermione crept slowly up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. It was dark and she couldn't see anything – she wanted to see Draco but it didn't seem that he was there.

"A-are you there?" She asked, trying not to let her voice shake too much. Silence answered. Hermione glanced around, searching for his face, or at least his cold, gray eyes, but she couldn't find any.

_He stood me up_. She thought, feeling a huge lump in her throat. _He was just playing with little Mudblood like me. _

But somewhere deep in her heart, she knew that was not true. But it was too deep in; she couldn't reach in to grab it.

Hermione turned to leave, not wanting any Slytherins to come out, laughing at her for being so gullible when she heard a soft groan behind her. She froze and her heart literally stopped. What was that?

"Who's there?" Hermione called, plucking up her courage and tighten her grip around her wand_. After all, I am Head Girl, I shouldn't be scared at all… unless it's wizard-eating beast! _

No one answered and Hermione took a step back, feeling as though her heart would jump out of her chest any minute. She called out again, more forcefully this time, "Who's there?"

Suddenly, something flickered and she saw a pair of gray eyes in the darkness. Hermione gasped. She knew who it was immediately.

"_Lumos!"_ Hermione whispered and her wand lit up immediately. Draco was leaning against the wall, bruised and injured. He didn't stand her up after all!

"Are you okay?" She knelt down next to him. Draco raised his eyes to look at her and tried to smile but winced in pain as there was a bruise next to his mouth.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I… nothing."

"Tell me, Draco."

"No, it's nothing." Draco insisted and tried to stand up but winced in pain.

"Your arm's hurt." Hermione said, her voice shaking. Whoever did this to him? "Let's go to the Hospital-,"

"No!" Draco said a little too loudly. "Uh, I mean… no, I don't think I need that."

"Why not?"

"No reason, okay?"

Hermione sighed. "If you're not telling me, I'll take you to Dumbledore. Somehow, I'll have my ways." She said in a threatening tone.

Draco looked away stubbornly.

"Listen, Draco, somebody did this to you. Aren't you at all… angry?" Hermione asked. Somehow, she knew who did it to him. Judging by the way he didn't want to tell her who his attacker was and well, she wasn't the brightest witch in Hogwarts for no apparent reason, right?

"It was your father, wasn't it?" Hermione said softly. Draco's eyes widened as his head jerked towards her direction. "NO."

"I can tell by your actions."

"No, you can't 'cos your guess was wrong."

"It is correct." Hermione said, sighing and sitting down next to Draco, leaning against the wall. "You don't want to do him in or anything, eh?"

"Don't keep assuming, Hermione." Draco growled. "You may not always be right."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. He rolled his eyes, sighing impatiently. "I guess they don't call you the brightest witch for no reason." He muttered, giving in reluctantly.

"I know." Hermione smiled. "It's not like I can't keep secrets." She added softly. It was Draco's turn to raise his eyebrows at her. She ignored it, "Can't you tell me what he did?"

"And what? Let you raid on him? Then I'll be dead." Draco snapped. _And you'll be too. _He added silently.

"No, I won't. I just want to know why he did it to you…" she placed a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes when her hand touched his face. It felt so comforting. But he stopped and jerked his head away. "If I do, you'll be in danger, Granger."

"Well, it's not going to help if you act all hot one moment and cold the next towards me." Hermione said. "And besides, I don't care."

"What?" Draco asked her incredulously.

"I don't care if I'm going to be in danger. Just tell me."

"Fine, you're never going to give up, are you, busybody?" Draco snapped at her.

"Glad you know that."

_Draco climbed the steps to the Astronomy Tower two at a time. He would meet Hermione as he said he would – he wanted to. He had to tell he loved her. He had to tell her why even though he loved her, he couldn't be with her._

_He reached the last step and peeped in to make sure there was no one in there. Good, there was no one there! _

"_Draco." A cold voice said behind him. Draco spun around. There stood his father, Lucius Malfoy. _

"_What are you doing here?" Draco asked coldly. _

"_I should be asking you that question." Lucius said simply. _

"_It's none of your business. You should be getting back to the Ministry, shouldn't you?" _

"_A few minutes off there wouldn't hurt, would it?" Lucius smiled. Draco felt his hairs on the back of his neck stand. He knew his father was up to something. _

"_I remember… sending you a letter. I warned you, Draco." Lucius said._

"_I don't know and I don't care." Draco said, raising his voice. _

"_Oh, Draco." Lucius sighed, sounding dangerously patient. He made his way towards his son. "Do you remember what I taught you about being _only_ in contact with Purebloods?" _

_Draco refused to look into his father's eyes. _

"_Look at me, son. What did I tell you? All that I had taught you was for your own good. You'll see why it'll help in future. Mixing with Mudbloods," Lucius said, pausing and sounding disgusted. "is disgusting." _

"_No, I decided that it isn't, at least not for the one that you love." _

"_Love! Love who? Granger?" Lucius said angrily. "Are you telling me-,"_

"_Yes I am." Draco took a deep breath and said. He felt great for once, standing up to his father. "It is my life, Father, and I should be the one controlling it. Why should it be you? I'm tired of you making all those _damned_ decisions for me. I'm 17, I want to make my own decisions." _

"_What?" Lucius said, his voice dangerous. "You think you're old enough? I believe you must have been corrupted by those filthy Mudbloods! Listen, I'm your father; I'll make decisions for you until I die. And you will NOT mix with those Mudbloods, Draco. I'm warning you… Or you will pay terribly. The Dark Lord thinks very highly of you, do not let him down-,"_

"_I REFUSE TO SERVE HIM." _

"_Shut up, Draco!"_

"_NO I WILL NOT, I-," Draco was cut off by an attack his father made. "_Crucio_." Draco fell to his knees, injured. _

"_I will not allow my son to turn out like this. Will you or will you not leave the Mudblood, Draco? Answer me!" _

"_I… will not." _

"Impedimenta_!" _

_Draco felt himself hit the wall behind him. He slid off, sitting on the ground as he used up all the energy that he had left to glare up at his father. _

_Lucius glared down at Draco. "Take this as a warning, Draco. If you ever dare _defy_ me, I'll make sure you both… you and the Mudblood die. Mark my words, Draco." _

_Draco squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain. When he opened his eyes, his father was gone. _

By now, Hermione had burst into tears and was crying her eyes out. Draco sighed. "I told you, now you're crying?" he said.

"I… I didn't know." Hermione sobbed. "Draco…"

"Oh, Granger, stop that."

"Are you sure you don't want to leave me?"

Draco laughed, "No, Granger, not yet. I'm not even dead yet."

Hermione laughed between her sobs and slapped Draco on his arm. "OW." He winced.

"I-I'm sorry." Hermione apologized. Draco smirked (and winced again due to the bruise.) He was actually glad he had told Hermione the story of why he was attacked. Now, she knew that he had, well indirectly, told her that he loved her.

"Don't worry about it, Granger." Draco said, hoisting himself up using his hands as he tried to get up. "I think it's late and we should go back…" With great difficultly, he stood up with Hermione holding onto his arm and supporting him.

"Thanks, Granger." Draco said, feeling himself flush for the first time ever in front of a girl.

"It's okay. You got injured because of me, I should be the one who's sorry." Hermione choked out, and then she started sobbing again.

"Oh, come on," Draco groaned.

"I- I can't help it!" Hermione said, choking back her sobs.

Then Draco started laughing. Hermione glanced up to see his laughing face – suddenly, she saw human in this cold boy that taunted her for years. She saw the Draco Malfoy that she loved.

He laughed, "Oh, Granger, you're so funny."

Hermione blushed, then without thinking, she let her heart control her body. She reached out and grabbed Draco around the neck, pressing her lips onto his.

He tumbled at first, but her lips never left his, then he held onto her waist for support. He was startled – too startled but he complied with kissing her after a while.

They both wanted it too much, for too long that the passion raged on between them. Hermione felt Draco's tongue at her bottom lip, begging for admittance. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter and explore.

She never felt so good kissing someone. She never ever dreamed of kissing Draco Malfoy… and now, this was more than a dream…

-------

"Miss Granger. Miss Granger? MISS GRANGER!"

Hermione jumped. She glanced up to see Professor Snape glaring down at her. She quickly removed her hands from her chin, as they were supporting her head up as she daydreamt.

"I- I'm sorry Professor." She apologized immediately, her cheeks reddening as she felt all eyes in the class staring at her – including Draco's.

"Pay attention, Miss Granger." Professor Snape drawled. "I don't think my classroom has an atmosphere of leading you off to a daydream, does it? Fifty points off Gryffindor. Tut-tut." He shook his head and walked away.

"Hermione!" Ron hissed into her ear. "What the hell do you think you were doing? You were supposed to gain points for us!"

"I… I didn't mean it." Hermione blushed.

"And I thought you always paid attention." Harry added, venom in his voice. Hermione sighed. She didn't feel angry at Harry for saying that – no matter how much she tried to – instead she felt sooooooooo dreamy.

"Hermione, could I have a piece of parchment from you?" She heard Neville whisper behind her.

"Sure." She replied, picking up a piece of her extras and turned around to pass it to Neville. She caught the eye of Draco Malfoy. He raised an eyebrow and smiled, his blond bangs falling slightly over his eyes.

HE SMILED! And sigh, those eyes!

She smiled back – not knowing how dreamy she looked and what she was doing – until Draco motioned for her to look down. She glanced down; she was squishing up the piece of parchment meant for Neville.

Neville was staring down at the parchment, open-mouthed.

"I'm sorry, Neville! Here's another one!" She pushed another piece into Neville's hands and turned back in her seat, shaking her head. "Keep cool, keep cool." She muttered.

_How do I keep cool? He's too hot for me to do so! _

Ron was giving her a weird look now. Hermione pretended to be busy doing something on her Potions textbook.

Ron looked away and Hermione went away from reality again… now those eyes… and the hair… and those lips! Mmmm, so irresistible!


End file.
